


To You 2000 Years Ago

by demreflexes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Emotional, F/M, Goodbyes, Love Confessions, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demreflexes/pseuds/demreflexes
Summary: The Alliance catches up with Eren and confront him. They know what to do to stop him, but can any of them go through with it?*Spoilers for Manga**EDIT**If your reading this of 12/4/20 then 135 has came out, and everything has been going exactly as I predicted so far. And if it keeps going how I think, then I basically have to scrap this whole thing. But still, it feels so good knowing I was right about my prediction
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	To You 2000 Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> My first work on a03 and actually just in general, hope y'all like it lol
> 
> Btw. At the date im writing this, 134 is the most recent chapter, so I'm basing all my info off that
> 
> ***ALSO***  
> You need to be caught up on the manga to understand certain parts, even the smallest bits are info that I took from the manga which someone wouldn't even think was important

Pain. Hurt. Anxiety. Fear. Stress. Panic. Questions. Worry. Sadness.

These emotions are going through everyone's head after what they just heard. They didn't want to believe it, but they had no other choice to accept what they just heard

Reiner was the first to break the silence, " _Well, looks like my prediction was right_..." Everyone was in despair, had their heads low and stress was through the roof. 

_"If you want to stop me, then try to stop me from ever taking another breath"_ Eren's words kept repeating in everyone's heads over and over like a bell. It seems like they had to kill Eren, but could any of them even go through with it?

" _Is there nothing we could do?"_ Jean muttered. Levi spoke up, " _There goes any hope for negotiations I guess, now what? Commander?"_

_Commander._ Armin had just received the promotion from Hange, yet he could still hardly wrap his mind around it. Not only had he been revived instead of Erwin, which he still feels guilty for, he had to live up to his AND Hange's expectations. His mind was a mess and he couldn't think straight, so what could they do?

* * *

" _And so, we're going to leave"_ Falco proclaimed. He didn't know if Annie would approve of the plan but it wasn't like he cared. Him and Gabi wanted to help stop the rumbling, even if it would cost them their lives. They're families were presumed dead so neither of them had nothing to lose. As he suspected, Annie was not on board with the idea, she started rambling at them and losing her cool as well.

" _You're going to turn into a titan here?! If the ship can't take it, it's just going to sink on the spot and kill us all!!_ " She had a frantic look in her eyes and Ms. Hizuru was just watching from the side. " _And anyway, why are you so confident that you'd be able to do something like that when you couldn't control your titan's powers at all?! Listen,_ what's _lost isn't coming back! It's too late!!_ " 

Falco and Gabi didn't know how to respond, Annie had a point anyways. Even if he could control his titan powers, which was a massive _if_ , could he even sprout wings and fly? There was too many risks to his idea...but if it meant being able to even help stop the rumbling in anyway, then he would take accept those risks without a doubt

_"Miss Leonhart"_ Hizuru spoke up, " _I do not mind if the ship sinks, not if the alternative is living with anymore regrets"_ she said. She was full of regret and sorrow, regret for bringing Eren and Zeke together, and sorrow for the millions of lives lost which she played a part in. She knew nothing she would do could make up for the horrible sin she committed and she would have to live with it for as long as she stood on this earth. It would haunt her forever and Hizuru knew this very well.

The four of them went silent to ponder the decision and Gabi spoke first, " _I'm sorry Miss Annie but Falco and I will go, whether you like it or not_ " Annie just stared at the 2 kids debating if she could turn into a titan and smash them both but she knew that wasn't an option. She didn't know if the ship could take the weight of a titan, but if Gabi and Falco wouldn't change their minds she prayed that it would be able to hold.

Annie sighed and looked back at the ocean, " _If I can't change your mind, then so be it, but do you think that you could live knowing that you killed Ms. Hizuru and I?_ "

" _I don't know, but I'm willing to take that chance_ "

The kids were bold, she had to give them that at least. " _Go ahead, but let me get a set of ODM gear in case you lose control_ " The two kids looked nervous, but the choice was made with finality. They'd do whatever it take to go help end the rumbling, no matter the cost.

Annie came back up on the deck wearing the gear, she was grateful Mikasa left her a set before leaving with everyone else. 

Including Armin. _Fuck_. The brainy soldier had definitely grown in the 4 years that had passed. And although she could hear the voices around her while she was trapped in her crystal, she could never see who it was talking. But, nevertheless, she understood it was Armin and Hitch who came by the most. She was surprised at how much he'd grown, he completely towered over her now. She missed his iconic coconut hairstyle, but she found his newer undercut much more appealing. Before they separated ways, she was able to have a proper conversation with him for the first time in 4 years. He indirectly confessed his feelings but she chose to act like she didn't understand. Was that a mistake? Did she do the wrong thing? What would have happened if she told him she felt the same? 

Annie wanted answers but it didn't matter, it would most likely be the last time they saw each other. She hoped that she would one day see him again, but deep down she knew, that they parted ways for the final time.

" _Okay, Miss Annie I'm ready_ " She was lost in thought but quickly came to her senses after Falco's announcement. He walked to the bow of the ship while Hizuru and Gabi stepped far away. "Alright, here I go"

Annie readied her blades and Falco bit down on his hand. Yellow lightning surrounded him and the ship while more struck him from the sky. Then came the massive boom and small explosion that happened with every titan shifter. His titan emerged from the smoke and looked around, this was the first time Annie got a good look at his form. His titan was strange, she's never seen anything with features like his. He had a sort of beak like appendage surrounding his jaws which was elongated like a birds'. He also had...fur? This came as a surprise to Annie but she figured that it was an effect from becoming a Titan from Zeke. His claws weren't like Marcel's or Porco's, they had a sort of texture to them, almost like a birds claws.

He looked around then stared straight at Annie. She raised her blades ready to fight, but she wanted to see if he was able to control himself, " _Hey! Can you hear me?_ " His titan nodded and sat down. The 3 females stared in awe at the sight. 

All of a sudden the ship started to creak when he tried to stand up again. Annie was the first to react " _No! Don't move, the ship can barely take your weight, if you move anymore it might break!_ " Falco sat back down in fear he would break the ship. Even he was surprised the ship was able to withstand his weight. His titan was the smallest out of the 9, but it still was big

" _So Gabi, how are you guys gonna get him to fly? Did you think this part through or did you just wing it?_ " The young girl was caught off guard by Annie's question. " _I-, Uh... He could try to grow... wings?_ " The uncertainty in her voice and the nervous look on her face gave Annie the answer she expected.

But as she thought about it, maybe he could actually grow wings. The Beast Titan could use different animal traits depending on the form, and since Zeke's titan was like a ape, it took the look and abilities of one. However, if Gabi and Falco's guess was right, then there was a Beast Titan that took the form of a bird at one point, and it would've been likely it was able to fly. Then she speculated, if someone became a titan from the beast titan's spinal fluid, and ate a Titan shifter, depending on the shifter they ate would they gain some sort of animal abilities too?

There were too many questions Annie wanted answers too but she didn't have the time. She just hoped that her guess was right. " _Okay, Falco can you hear me?_ " He nodded in response. " _See if you can grow wings or something!_ " It was a silly and vague request, but it was the best they could do right now. He closed his eyes but after awhile he opened them and nothing changed. 

" _C'mon Falco try harder!!_ " Gabi screamed. Hizuru put her hand on her shoulder, " _Calm down child, he'll figure something out_ "

Annie then came up with an idea. If drinking Zeke's spinal fluid made him into a titan, would drinking more enhance his titan powers? It was a bit of a stretch but if she was actually correct, then it would mean it would be easier for him to grow wings and fly. But the first problem was where would they get more of Zeke's spinal fluid?

" _Hey Falco! Try to talk to us, I wanna ask something!_ " Annie screamed out. Growls and grunts came out of Falco but he was able to form a single word. " _Yes_ "

Okay, this was good, she could properly communicate with him, so the plan might work after all. " _How did Zeke's spinal fluid get into you?_ "

" _Injected... in... wine_ "

" _Do you know where the wine came from?_ " 

" _Transported... from... ships_ "

Annie's eyes widened. If they were lucky, then there could be more wine on the ship with the spinal fluid. And if they were even more lucky, it would strengthen Falco's link to the Beast Titan which would allow him to grow wings. She turned to Hizuru and Gabi, " _Go below the deck and look for any wine bottles, make sure they're full and bring them back up here, I have a plan_ " The 2 nodded in response and ran down. After some time, they came back with a couple small crates filled with wine bottles. She briefly explained her plan to them and took one of the bottles. 

Here goes nothing. She went towards Falco and poured some of the wine in his mouth and stepped back. His titan form began to change a little, his mouth and beak appendage began to get longer and his titan seemed to grow more feathers. But the most noticeable change was in his back where two wings seemed to protrude out of his back. " _Holy shit, it actually worked_ " Annie thought.

Gabi started to scream in delight, " _Falco!! You did it!_ " 

" _Don't get too happy yet, he might've been able to grow wings, but it doesn't mean he can take flight_ " Hizuru said. Annie agreed, she didn't want Gabi to get too excited for a plan that was barely thought out.

She turned to Falco, " _Can you try to flap your wings?_ " He nodded in response and unfolded his wings, they were quite massive and could easily lift him if he knew how to use them. They started to move up and down slowly before speeding up and sending gusts of wind towards the trio. They were quite powerful, and it was getting harder and harder to stand properly by the minute. " _Okay! Okay! That's enough! Stop it already!_ "

The flapping slowly died down and his wings folded back in. " _So the plan will work after all_ " Hizuru said, " _Do you still plan on going?_ " She turned to Gabi as she asked and the young girl nodded. " _I'm not letting my cousin and his friends save the world all on their own. We're part of this too_ " 

Hizuru gave a kind smile, "Well then, if you truly insist. I wish the two of you the best of luck" She stuck her hand out as a goodbye and the two shook hands. " _We'll stop Eren and save your homeland, you can count on it_ "

Gabi went over to Falco and climbed on top. " _Don't go too fast okay?_ " He nodded and started flap his wings. 

" _Wait_ " 

They all looked towards Annie.

She was supposed to watch over these kids, but they had no intention of staying on the boat. If they were to die then it'd be on her, and she felt pathetic watching two kids go to help save the world when she just ran away. She was a warrior from the very beginning and when people needed her the most she backed down. Reiner, Bertoldt, Pieck, Marcell, all her comrades kept fighting till the very end and she'd be ruining their memories if she were to just stay and let the kids go on their own. All her friends back in the Scouts were going too, including Armin, and if she was gonna die, she wanted to at least tell him how she truly felt before hand.

" _I'm coming with you_ " she said. Gabi and Hizuru looked completely surprised.

" _Miss Annie are you sure?_ "

She climbed on top of Falco and secured her position, " _Yes, let's go before I change my mind_ "

Hizuru smiled. " _If you truly wish to go, then I'll hope the best for you three_ "

Gabi nodded and started to tap Falco, " _You hear that? Let's get going!_ "

Falco started to take flight and got higher in the sky. Hizuru waved them goodbye until she was no longer seen. " _Make way for Fort Salta, hopefully we'll catch up with everyone_ " Annie said. 

She thought to herself for a moment. _We'll stop Eren, and save the world. For all the lives that were lost and for everyone that died. I'll see everyone again maybe for the last time. Even you Armin._

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said b4 this is my first ao3 fanfic and first fanfic ever. I kinda rushed the ending and I'll def improve on that in the future. 
> 
> I'd really like feedback if you have any and kudos is apprieciated as well. 
> 
> Next chapter will be focusing on the alliance so thats a lil heads up. Anyways, 9 Days till AOT s4 drops so be ready!


End file.
